Délice interdit
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant AWE, Will et Elizabeth viennent de s'expliquer et la jeune femme est bouleversée à l'idée que Will puisse la croire amoureuse de Jack. Mais est ce si impossible que ça ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur le thème Bonbon


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire gentillette sur une nouvelle « scène cachée » de AWE… Le rapport au bonbon est tiré par les cheveux mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux mdrrr. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Délice interdit**

Elizabeth Swann posa un regard embué sur le calme du monde des défunts. Elle ne cessait de penser à Will. A son regard accusateur. A ce qu'il croyait. Qu'elle était amoureuse de Jack.

Amoureuse de Jack ! Comme si quelqu'un pouvait être assez bête pour s'amouracher du pirate ! Comme si _elle_ pouvait être assez stupide pour ça.

« Oh oh, mon sens inné des relations humaines me dit que William n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle, » se moqua Jack.

Furieuse, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui.

« Ca ne vous concerne pas !

- En êtes-vous certaine ? Susurra Jack. Dites-moi Lizzie qu'est-ce que ce bon Will a le plus de mal à avaler : que vous m'ayez tué ou que vous m'ayez embrassé ?

- Je ne vous ai pas embrassé, » cracha Elizabeth.

Jack sourit.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant de mon point de vue ça ressemblait assez à ça…

- Je ne l'ai fait que pour vous retenir, rien d'autre.

- Et ça a merveilleusement réussi, » ironisa Jack.

Elizabeth soupira et se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous dit à Will ?

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit trésor, c'est votre air coupable qui vous a trahie, pas moi. »

Elizabeth le fixa avec rancœur.

« Vous l'avez provoqué et maintenant Will s'imagine que, que,

- Que ?

- Laissez tomber, c'est complétement faux de toute façon, » lança Elizabeth avant de tourner les talons.

La main de Jack se referma sur son poignet.

« Mais j'ai envie de le savoir. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Elizabeth frémit.

« Lâchez-moi Jack.

- Pas avant d'avoir eu quelques explications, rétorqua le pirate. Après ce que vous m'avez fait vous admettrez que vous me devez au moins ça trésor. »

Elizabeth, brusquement mal à l'aise, évita son regard.

« Je suppose… » Admit-elle à contrecœur.

Jack la poussa dans l'une des coursives inoccupées et referma soigneusement derrière eux.

« Je vous écoute, s'amusa t'il.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise !

- Mmm j'ai entendu mieux comme explication. »

Désemparée, Elizabeth secoua la tête.

« Jack, je l'ai fait pour nous sauver rien d'autre…

- Vous étiez armée, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir menacé ? »

La jeune femme rougit.

« Parce que dans ce cas les autres se seraient rendu compte de quelque chose et nous aurions perdu un temps précieux à discuter. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Jack.

« Donc, vous vous êtes dit que le meilleur moyen de me faire taire c'était…

- De vous surprendre ! »

Jack posa sa main contre le mur, lui coupant toute retraite comme Will l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

« Etes-vous sûre que c'est vraiment tout ?

- Bien sûr, » bredouilla Elizabeth en rougissant.

Jack s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à la frôler.

« Menteuse. Ce n'est pas tout, je le sais.

- Et que croyez-vous savoir Jack ? Lui demanda Elizabeth, la bouche sèche.

- Vous en aviez envie, mais vous n'osiez pas à cause de vos idées stupides sur l'honneur, blablabla… Alors quand l'occasion s'est présentée…

- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, » balbutia Elizabeth dont la rougeur augmenta.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira le visage du pirate.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tremblez-vous ?

- Je ne tremble pas, répondit la jeune femme sans conviction.

- De quoi avez-vous peur Lizzie ? » Susurra Jack.

Son souffle caressa le visage de la jeune femme et elle sentit son cœur accélérer.

« Ecartez-vous…

- Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu. Que craignez-vous le plus Elizabeth ? Que je vous embrasse ? Ou que je ne le fasse pas ? »

Elizabeth se crispa, perdue et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec Will. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, Jack la rattrapa et la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »

Elizabeth frissonna alors que ses lèvres approchaient des siennes et elle avala brutalement sa salive.

« Vous ne l'admettrez jamais hein ? » Ironisa Jack.

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Jack se pencha sur ses lèvres.

« Empêchez-moi, » souffla t'il.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait lentement, prenant le temps de savourer ses lèvres. Les mains de Jack desserrèrent leur étreinte autour de ses bras et elle les noua autour de son cou, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Leurs langues se goutèrent avec hésitation puis elle approfondit le baiser, émue par la passion qu'elle redécouvrait sous sa bouche, pareille à leur première étreinte. Jack frôla ses lèvres une dernière fois puis se détacha.

« Pirate, » souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Restée seule, Elizabeth se laissa aller contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle songea avec délice à ce qui venait de se produire. Etre avec Jack, c'était comme, comme lorsqu'enfant elle chipait des bonbons lorsque la cuisinière avait le dos tourné. C'était interdit et délicieux…

Un sourire lui échappa à cette pensée et elle rejoignit le pont. Là, son regard tomba sur Will et son sourire s'effaça. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de simples sucreries dérobées en cachette, cette fois d'autres pourraient en souffrir, qui ne le méritaient pas.

Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth se tourna malgré elle vers Jack et le pirate lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant d'incliner légèrement. Malgré elle, Elizabeth répondit à son sourire et songea avec inquiétude que, finalement, elle pourrait bien être assez stupide pour ça…


End file.
